


Fragile

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou fragileParole: 133 LibreOffice





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou fragile  
> Parole: 133 LibreOffice

Le mani di Kagami sfioravano la sua pelle come se stessero toccando qualcosa di estremamente fragile che si sarebbe potuto sgretolare se non fosse stato maneggiato con cura.  
Midorima amava i modi e i gesti dell'altro: erano capaci di inebriarlo di una bellissima sensazione che travolgente si propagava in tutto il suo copro.  
«Kaga... mi... ahn... ah...» Il tiratore non era in grado di trattenere i gemiti, non quando sentiva i palmi dell'altro attorno all'erezione che muovendole lo portava fino all'orgasmo. «Sto venendo!»  
Tutto il suo essere pretendeva quella sensazione: era diventata la sua droga, così calda e dolce, che creava in lui un crescendo di emozioni.  
Non gli importava che fossero rivali  
La linea che li avrebbe dovuto separare era stata abbattuta tempo addietro e quella barriera non poteva più essere eretta.


End file.
